


Jefferson says the darndest things

by striderbuns



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, M/M, PWP, The Author Regrets Everything, sorry LMM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderbuns/pseuds/striderbuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "The one where Thomas sucks at dirty talk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jefferson says the darndest things

James has known Thomas to say the oddest things when they fuck. The man gets so wrapped up in ecstacy he doesnt realize the weird shit he spews from his face.

"Just give it to me baby," Thomas moans into James' ear, nibbling the shell, "Whack me with your weenie."

"What the fuck?"

James pulls away from Thomas's neck, the latter was wriggling beneath James and trying to rut against his leg.

Apparently he doesn't realize what he said, because Thomas gives James the most scruitinizing look and licks his lips all the same, "What're you waiting for? Lemme ride that balogna pony."

James kisses the taller man to shut him up, and he strokes Thomas' cock with one hand.   
With the other, James opens him up with the aid of some coconut oil. 

"James," Thomas gasps as the shorter man scissors his digits. "James stop teasing me. I want your thick twaddle stick."

In the words of the great Aaron Burr, James shushes him, "Talk less, Thomas, for Christ's sake."

"Maybe I want his wankie too."

"Thomas no."

"Thomas yes."

James rolls his eyes and smacks Thomas' ass, shushing him again. 

Thomas pouts, "I will if you do me with that doinker."

James, frankly, is surprised he hasn't flagged from any of this. With a minute sigh, he slides his fingers out and used them to coat his cock in the coconut oil.

He lines himself up with the cleft of Thomas' ass and doesn't hesitate in pushing in. Both hiss in pleasure- maybe Thomas a little in pain.

James sheaths himself completely, still showing no hesitation as he fucks in and out of Jefferson's hot ass.

Thomas babbles as James chases his climax, the latter tuning him out. 

Thomas grasps his own dick and pumps himself double-time to James' thrusts. He lets out stocatto "Oh"s as James' thrusts get rougher.

James fucks up into him relentlessly, and it isnt very long before he comes, still inside Thomas.

The taller man frowns for a fraction of a second as James pulls his softening dick out of him, but chases after his own high.

Lazily, James flops one hand over  and runs his forefinger over the junction of Thomas' dick and his balls. Its all Thomas needs to push him over the edge.

As Thomas spills his load, a single tear slides down his ecstacy-flooded face.  
He whispers, "Yeet."

**Author's Note:**

> another alternate title: "the one where thomas says 'yeet'"


End file.
